Ultragirl Maya and her Time Lord teacher
by ojamajomary
Summary: Based on YestherDey's OC. My name is Higashi Katie. I was a normal 7-year-old Asian-British, until the attack by Alien Hipporito, I realize I'm NOT a normal human anymore. So was a dark power turns all of my nations into a Spark Doll! Luckily my parents can being a normal human thanks to 12th Doctor. For keeping my safe, they entrust him looks after me with his adventurous TARDIS!
1. Chapter 1 The birth of Maya

TARDIS now rides in Nebula M78, playing the classical orchestra music. As Clara have to correct the homework form her student, she cannot join with Dcotor now. Doctor, now is the Twelfth Doctor Who, using video call system to contact Clara:

"Doctor, now I'm teaching English Literature to them, and my student suggests a new project on their creative examination, do you know their theme is what? Fairy Tale all around the world."

"I heard about that! Hansel and Gretel, Fishman and his Wife, Mulan, Kaguya, There is no doubt about it, Star Child..."

"And we found some of tale which is from folk to book, not created by a famous person, usually gets a little bit changed: Little Red Riding Hood is originally be eaten and the story is end, however Grimm Brothers set up a hunter to save her, Cinderella is comes from China, not Europe!"

"Wow, that sounds funny, since Gallifrey like other planet are one country per one planet, their culture never be like Earth human too colourful, diversify."

"But the most interested is Momotaro in Japan."

"Momotaro? My avatar Doctor Hooves met a Imagin called Momotaros, is the tale based on him?"

"No, it was a elderly couple found a big peach, and been surprise since they found a baby boy inside a peach! They adopted him and called him Peach Boy (Momotaro). Later some of terrible monsters called ghost attacked people, steal their treasure, so Momotaro decide to punish monsters. He met a monkey, a bird and a dog, all of animals joined to fight. Finally they arrived the island that monsters lived, and start to fight! Finally Momotaro taken the victory, all the monsters are made a apologize to him. They promise they won't steals treasure anymore, and allowed Momotaro to take the grabbed treasure, return to peoples. Finally, he lived happily after ever with his parent."

"Wow, I beg the little boy would like this heroic story! But... how's the different on the nowadays version that the original one?"

Suddenly, TARDIS finds something is on 'her' top lamp, and rings loudly. Doctor only to pause and check what's happening. He land TARDIS in a small staellie, out it and check. He found a strange two plastic dolls had stuck on the lamp. Doctor takes the out and look closely: they are in silver skin and red pattern, their yellow eyes are as big as the half egg. The man has two big horns on his head, and the woman has two special braids on her head.

"How could be you!?" Doctor being surprise on them, "Ken, Marie!?" and he takes them into TARDIS, using his technology to recover them...

"On last time, I have met them on the wedding from Cybertron, as they visit their friend's happy day. And I know a new planet called Land Of Light, the homeland of Ultraman. What was happened on them..."

Finally, Doctor on his Sonic Screwdriver, and the dolls start shine... brighter and brighter... And two young adult are standing on Doctor's front, with clothes.

The man asks surprisingly,"Doctor!?"

Doctor, "Although would let you getting your physiological age younger that human-20-year, at least..."

* * *

Now they are sitting in the chairs.

Marie explains to Doctor what was happen, "There was a **Dark Spark War** is a multiversal war between good and evil: we, monsters, aliens and other Ultramans that from alternate world were match in battle. But during the midst of the battle, an unknown dark figure turned us all into a Spark Dolls. all of monsters and aliens are fell to Starry City, Japan at Earth. However most of Ultras were still float on that space, no one knows where are they, so we can saved by you is our great bless!"

Ken, "Our son Taro is luckily drops into Starry City, but we still don't know where are others."

Doctor, "Can we go Starry City? You can find..."

Ken, "No. As **Darker Gale** would discover our track and order his man to kill us, and Taro unlike other dolls, still keeps his mind and teaching other humans transforming to Ultraman Ginga, to fight against with evil power, we believe he can handle it."

Doctor, "So... any plans for your future?"

Finally, they decide to hide in the past Earth in April, 2005, but this time is NOT in Japan anymore, the want to live in Cambridge, UK. Their knowledge are get enough to be the professor in University of Cambridge!

* * *

December, 2005, night of Cambridge.

Marie, "Ken? Why you usually look at the sky? You missed Land of Light? Your past?"

Ken, "I missed Ultra Heroes, not for my honorary, but especially Ultra Brothers, where are they?"

Marie is hugging Ken's back, said with some of sadness "Same with you, I missed them as like as Taro, they also are our son too. I wonder how our life of exile in seclusion would be end..."

However Ken turns round to Marie and gives her a deep kiss, "At least you have me. Want some fire to warm your body?"

"I need it to burn my soul, my body..." she staring getting flighty like a teenage girl...

"Then let me take the match first." and he holds Marie into their room... in princess hold version...

* * *

Summer tome at 2013, Cambridge.

This time Clara takes a meeting with Doctor, and she wonder why," We go to Cambridge for what?"

"To meet another old alien friends."

"Doctor, do you remember Momotaro? I forgot to tell the origin start of this story to you."

"Well, just go ahead."

"After the old couple ate the big peach, they suddenly being younger, as the young adult! And they... make IT, passionately... by the way, the lady finally gave birth a baby boy, as they reminds was the peach made them can have a child, so they call their son to Momotaro."

"Whoa, not wonder the modern Japanese have to rewrite the story start." Suddenly a badminton hits to Doctor's Head. A little girl in white dress, red boots dashes to them and apologizes, "Sorry, sir! Would you mind to return..."

"Sure." he never being angry to her, and returns the little ball to her. "Katie!" their parent arrive to Katie the little girl at last. Is Ken and Marie! They are shock.

Doctor, "Er, hi. So she is..."

Ken, "Yes, our daughter. come to take teatime in my house, if you don't mind."

So those of five are come into a professor hostel, Doctor speak to Clara secretly, "Looks we find the Ultragirl version of Momotaro now!"


	2. Chapter 2 The good grief of Maya

Here is the professor hostal, three aqua-blue sofas is set on the living room, Doctor and Clara sit two of the single sofas, and Marie is sitting on the wide one.

Ken bring a pot of tea, with some milk, a bottle of sugar cub, and certainly the cups. And Katie, by the order from her mom, is taking tin of cookies for the guests. Now Clara can looks colsely to Katie: she is same with her parents, is in yellow skin, black hair, with a pink hairband on her sweetie Victorian curly hair in 1880's.

Clara, "Thanks, Katie. You are so well-behaved."

Katie, "However because that, I was be bullied by the bad classmates..."

Ken, "Since her learnig result, behavior and sports is being much better that other classmates, makes some of bad student's lots of jealous. They usually snatched her book, made a nasty nickname to her, even teared her hair... Later I taught how to protech herself and reminded her: don't using violence to hurt their body."

Marie: "However in yesterday, she was losing temper to fight the bullier and be punished by teacher."

Doctor ask Katie, "I know to stand for these bad guy is not easy, but why you broke the promise to your dad?"

Katie's face is shown a shame-red, "They insult me, I can afford." and her speaking tone is turning angrily, "but how chould they insult my dad is gay? Just same name with a nice doll called **Ken Carson**! What's problem that Barbie'e boyfriend is being kindness, adorkable, gentle?"

Marie:"Being opposite to Koutaro, Katie is has Electra Complex."

Clara certainly doesn't know who is Koutaro! Katie exaplains that is her big brother who now 'working' in Japan.

* * *

On next Monday, Katie's school having a open day, some of Coal Hill Secondary School students and teachers come to visit them, from London to Cambridge! Coincidentally, Clara is also right here and Doctor is being the guest. Katie is just to serve the guest on that day.

Suddenly, there have an old teacher with his all-female secondary school students arrives, and sign on the guess book. Another Jewish serve boy don't what he was written cause it used a very strange symbol.

The teacher says, "After the black hair, black eye girl back, show it to her."

After they get in the school, Katie is back as she went to toilet.

"Saul," Katie asks, "Are we invited the Japanese school to visit our open day?"

"Yes, just look at the student girl's mini skirt uniform and you can discren. They are from Sakuragaoka Junior High School."

"Sakuragaoka Junior High? Sounds strange... I remember that school was closed in 2008." After reads the sign that the 'teacher' has written... she rush behind these 'student'.

"Sorry Saul, but help me keep the counter now! The fake teacher want to hurt them!"

Now wonder what was happened, Saul looks the guess book once again, he discovers there have more pencil world under the symbol, Katie translated it and the message is: I will kill your parent, little girl.

Katie dash to the buffet counter to find her parents, she sees them at last!

"Dad! Mom!"

"What are you come here..."

"Don't ask too much. Someone wanna kill you..."

She hasn't explain end yet, all of buffet warmer are explode suddenly! Later, all of the 'Japanese Girls' are putting their guns up to all of guest. They shoot, the foods warmer, tables, chairs... everything that you image are been destroyed. Peoples escape, someone can't because they get crushed by the broken stuff.

And the fake teacher, using his Dark Dummy Spark transforms himself to Alien Hipporito, yells a question that no one can answer: "Who is **Commander of Space Garrison** and **Leader of Silver Cross**?"

Doctor puts his Sonic Screwdriver to "Alien Hipporito", says, "Ah, ah, ah. Are you TOO RULE to destroy this memorial open day for children? Put your army down first."

"Just call them come out to face me, and I will stop attack..."

Clara takes a heavy fire extinguisher, ready to smack "Hipporito"'s head, Doctor wanna hints don't do that, however he discovers! And he gives Clara a great attack let her faint.

Doctor puts on Screwdriver let all of his 'students' disappear as a smoke, however he grabs doctor's stomach! "Ow!" after a grief yell, he also falls down, so hurt that he can't stand up. "You just are Time Lord, not Ultraman, how can you stops me?" Suddenly he has been blind temporary by a strong flash. From where?

Is a dumbbell, from Ken's hand. "Stop now. I know you are not real Alien Hipporito, who are you? What do you want?"

The man's transformation is broken, he return into a normal look, he is in human's look, wearing a black hat, in a big black robe with white lines. "Valeyard!?" Doctor feels surprisingly.

Valeyard smiles terribly, "At last I can catch two of you to Darker Gale." He takes his Sonic Blaster shoots to Ken, Marie runs out protect her husband... however they are get shot, and they shine the white lights again...

Marie speaks a last word to Katie, "Be strong! Follows the Doctor, and listen the CD that we record to you..." and, they turn into a Spark Dolls, once again.

All peoples are shocked and frightened. "Dad! Mom!" Katie rush to the dolls, and take them.

"So they also have a second child?" Valeyard touches Katie's face and read to hurt her, "Like your parents and your brother, lets turns into a doll!" But, a unknown force bursts from Katie's body, let him cannot hurt this little girl.

"You... you won't turns into a doll, cause you're born in Earth!?" and, he escape.

Takes the two Spark Dolls, Katie kneels down, cries loudly, and hug dolls very, very tight...

* * *

By this attack, the open day has to being end early. Katie dash to return her home immediately, with Doctor and Clara. She picks the CD that her mother said, and listen. is a record from mom and dad, taught what's happening: about her home land Land of Light, her parent's true identity, about Ultra Brothers, and more about her big brother: Ultraman Taro...

After the record end, Doctor explains to Katie, "I was freeze the dark power that turns your parent into Spark Doll, however Valeyard 'melt' it once again." But she still looks the CD that taking back on her hand. She found a strange sign from the cover of it, and speaks out:

勇気なる父 清しき母 憧れの ゾフィー セブン ウルトラマン。雄々しき父 愛しき母 憧れの エース ジャック タロウ。りりしき父 ゆかしき母 憧れのヒーロー ウルトラ戦士。

The CD whirls, turns into a pink dumbbell, with little transparent and glitter on it. Katie grabs it, and sure that is the weapon that dad prepare to her in future days.

In next day, Katie sends a message entrusts to Saul to all classmates and teachers of her school:

_I have to leave some days, I don't know I would come back or not, but don't need to worry to me! Katie._

And Katie, is readying to takes in TARDIS, to find Ultraman Taro in Starry City. She stills wears her local white dress, red boots and her pink hairband.

Doctor, "We will having a action-full adventures, wearing dress is not suitable to move."

Katie, "Oh, Doctor, do you know all of my family can turns what's they wants to wear?" She whirls herself, like Wonder Woman's transforms, and she change her clothes, from white dress, to a white t-shirt and the jean trousers.

"Wow, how comfortable." he gives Katie thumb up.

TARDIS leaves Cambridge, Katie looks a plastic-like crystal cylinder, that protect the two Spark Dolls, promise them to being strong.


	3. Chapter 3 The brother of Maya

The TARDIS land to a shooping street in Starry City, and Katie runs out, starting to find Taro.

Katie, "Mr. Doctor, did your Screwdriver have the searching person system?"

Doctor, "Sorry, no. Although it can search same meterial from a pure-stuff and a stuff from an Organism, it only afford on the metals. All of Spark Dolls are 'made' in plastic, so..." And Katie feels quite disappointed, as they need to ask all of person in this city...

However, Misuzu are buying some of white bean paste, ready to make Nerikiri, she also brings Spark Doll Taro coincindentally. And Katie can listens their dialouge:

Misuzu, "(Looks like you also like our traditioal food.)"

Taro, "(As I had lived in Japan a long time, I had a good memories on there. Even later I travell around the world, I still think Japanese food is the greatest.)"

Misuzu, "(Glutton Taro.)"

Taro, "(What do you meaning for!?)"

Heard that a girl to spak with a unvisible Taro, Katie finds strange. She dash to Misuzu quickly, fliting Doctor off... "Katie, wait for me!"

"Excuse me... miss," she asks Misuzu with unclear sound as she still breathes, "Are... are you talk...talking with... which...Taro?"

However, she hasn't noticed that Misuzu is don't know English very much, either that Katie is unknow any Japnese... "(Taro? You can see that doll?)" Still, they can know they are talking about Taro.

"(Taro?)"

"Yes, Taro!"

"(Be careful to touch, don't destroy him.)" Misuzu temporary 'lead' Taro to Katie.

"(Misuzu!? What are you doing? I'm NOT a true doll! But... wait...)" Noticed her dummbell on her right hand, he can feels that little girl is also has the power of Ultraman too. "(Won't be kidding?)" And he opens Ultra Willpower to let Katie can understand, speak Japanese too.

Katie, "Oh? Ah! At last. Is your name is Ultraman Taro, used name called Higashi Koutaro?"

Taro, "Yes."

Katie, "Are you the son of Ultraman Ken and Ultrawoman Marie?"

Taro, "You can say that... Most peoples like to call their them Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. How do you know their true name?"

Katie, "Don't chip in. Are you working in ZAT, with Ultra Badge to transform?"

Taro, "Sure."(how rude!)

Katie, "And your student is Ultraman Mebius aka Hibino Mirai?"

Taro (being not amused), "All correct!"

When Katie still asking Taro the question, Doctor finds her at last, holding the Crystal Cylinder Box (**CCB**) that keeping Spark Doll Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. "That chick... completely ignore the danger to talking with stranger!" Misuzu can see Doctor is right here, want to stops Katie and Taro since she finds another two new Spark Doll is on Doctor's hand. "Hey! Stop! I don't know what are you aruging for, but hope this guy is NOT grab you, Taro!"

That mistake make Taro and Katie stop. He turns his head to look the old man with his parent's doll. He haven't feel any danger, but saftely. "... Doctor!"

He flies to Doctor and say, "So is you saved my parent, thank you!"

Doctor is feeled confused, "Wait, wait, young man... did I know you?"

And Taro stars to sing that song: (please listen Ultraman Taro instrumental watch?v=5zWTxC-hdSg )

* * *

_Doctor! Doctor Who no. 4! _

_Sarah Jane Smith is right here_  
_Her pet dog K9 also right here_  
_That means its creator Doctor also right here!_  
_Look to the sky, what is the blue box? That is called TARDIS!_  
_A special machine can shuttle us to different time and space!_  
_When the danger aliens come, attack to our planet_  
_His Sonic Screwdriver will make helpful buzz!_  
_Doctor is so wise and kind!_  
_Doctor peacefully saves us!_  
_Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who…_  
_What will happen on today?_

_Sarah Jane is coming to London_  
_Robot dog K9 coming to London_  
_That means Doctor Who also coming to London!_  
_We travel to the Moon, meet the Sontarans, and 24th Century!_  
_Dalek comes again; we're going to fight, protect our homeland…_  
_When I needs his helping hand to beyond danger_  
_His Sonic Screwdriver will make helpful buzz!_  
_Doctor is so wise and kind!_  
_Doctor peacefully saves us!_  
_Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who…_  
_What will happen on today?_

* * *

After this song, Doctor realize Taro was the young yellow skin man, that in white t-shirt, jean trousers and jean jacket, met him in 1974!

Taro explains, after his human host Koutaro leaves ZAT, he decided to travell around the world, on that moment was Ultraman Leo protected Earth (or Japan). He arrived England and met Sara Jane and 4th Doctor, also robot dog K9. However they just being like a normal human on each person. At the moment of Alien Babalou transform himself Astra to alientate Leo and Ultra Brothers, Doctor and Sara Jane was just sloved the Robot crisis and want to visit Tokyo that Koutaro was in, but they surprised that Ultra Brothers fight to Leo Brothers, even Taro cannot stop them either. And Doctor and Sara Jane were got injuried by the stray bullet attack by Fake Astra's Ultra Key! For saving their life (Doctor's regenration cannot be used again in a short time), Koutaro asked his parents to temporary possessed onto them one week, and they accepted. After they left Doctor and Sara Jane's body and Koutaro left them too, they lost all memories of Ultraman, except K9.

Many years later, while Sara Jane met 10th Doctor once again, K9 told what was happened in the middle Janauary of 1975, and they made some memories of Ultraman once again.

Doctor still not understand why Taro can knows him in a different look, Taro explains that Ultras have a willpower to discern other people is from which country, he remembers Doctor's power.

Now Misuzu brings Doctor and Katie to Starry School with Hikaru, Ultraman Ginga, with his friends, telling where are other Ultraman Spark Dolls. As Doctor can understand and spaek five billion language, it is no difficult to talk with Japanese.

Hikaru, "So, is Doctor let Taro's parents being human, and gave birth Katie?"

Katie, "...But Valeyard turns them into dolls once again." she answered bitterly, holding Taro.

Taro, "Not wonder you forced me to answer to much question to me. You just find your brother. Here I am." she pat Katie's head gently. "At last I can meet you, Katie."

"Me too, big brother."

Kenta pick CCB to look carefully, "Wow," he says, "Your mom looks quite beaut..."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" she picks back the CCB quickly, and yells,"**DONT HURT THEM ANYMORE! NEVER!**"

Kenta, "Why you are so serious?" however, when he sees Katie is crying, he knows he was being outrageous.

* * *

That night, Taro want to take a long gathering with his young sister that he meets on today.

"Do you know, you are not only young sister that I was had."

"Was had? What happened on her?"

"Well..." Taro starts the story, "When I was young, like the human age of 5, I almost could being big brother... our mom was pregented once again, and we, including Ultra Brothers, has know that time was a girl. However..."

"However what? She mortailtied?"

"...Miscarriage. An unknown alien attacked my mom, let the unbron babygirl died."

Katie being shocked by that terrible past, she keeps listen Taro's story, "We were get in a great grief. Remember the dummbell that you have? Actually, that is my craft that ready for a gift to that babygirl. That means it won't be useful anymore... Still I give to dad to cheer him and mom up. I still noticed that, after he took this craft, he pated my head. He haven't did that before... So that I realized you must also is my family, is from that dummbell in your hand."

Freeze hier sight onto the pink dummbell, Katie is getting more duty on her future. "Taro, except you, do you have any Ultraman Spark Dolls?"

"Just Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga from different universe."

"... I have to find other Ultra Dolls back. By the attack on Valeyard and Dark Gale, I need to do something help you to stop their evil power."

"But you are too young, just like the Red Shoe Girl..." and Taro noticed that Katie IS wearing the _red shoe_! And she is in white t-shirt too...

"Red Shoe Girl? Who?"

Taro ask Katie did shehad the white dress or not, Katie just take a transform ferself with a white dress. He realize that Katie is the legend of Red Shoe Girl, a mystery girl who brings some of hints to different Ultraman in different universe.

"So... would you like to make a new name, for you might turn into Ultraman at last, and using in Land of Light?"

"Um... maybe is Maya? It has lots of meaning: illusion, brook, generosity, and certainly, spring. I hope brings Land of Light spring once again."

* * *

Before Katie and Doctor leave, Taro gives a Live Pad to her, "Maya, this **Live Pad** would be useful to find other Ultraman Spark Dolls."

Doctor, "What will we go, Katie?"

Katie, "Brother said only Ultraman Zero could escaped the fate to turning into Spark Doll, as he with his friends are in parallel universe, we have to go there first to train my fighting skill."

Doctor, "Fine. Here we go!" and he operates TARDIS now...


End file.
